cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental tempest
Elemental tempests, also sometimes called tempests or genasi tempests, are genasi capable of manifesting two elemental forms simultaneously, an unusual talent amongst their race. Unlike most genasi, who typically have a single, dominant elemental manifestation, elemental tempests embrace the chaos that fuels their physical nature. As a result, elemental tempests are inconstant and passionate individuals capable of both vast power and an unusual amount of versatility. Culture Because manifestations are so closely tied to a genasi's appearance and psychology, elemental tempests are unusual in a few ways beyond their abilities. An elemental tempest's physical appearance is likely the most immediately obvious difference, as a tempest's body constantly flickers between one element and another, never fully embracing one. For instance, an elemental tempest of fire and wind, might be covered in red flames across most of his body with an arm of chilly blue, only an instant later for the balance to shift. This causes a constant strain on an elemental tempest's body, though such genasi embrace the feeling, rather than looking upon it is a burden. Elemental tempests can also appear psychologically unstable. Because each manifestation has broad pyschological traits associated with it, elemental tempests often appear to have two warring personalities, as though they were suffering from multiple personality disorder. This is not the case, however, and while elemental tempests might appear mercurial due to their strong mood swings, a tempest is generally no more insane than the average genasi. Abilities The most obvious ability of an elemental tempest is the one that defines them - their ability to manifest two elements at once. These elements can be of any combination found amongst genasi and which the tempest is already capable of manifesting. While manifesting these elements, which a tempest can change while resting, a tempest acquires the benefits of both manifestations simultaneously. On rare occasions an elemental tempest, when determined, can change one of their manifestations instantaneously or even temporarily adopt a manifestation they are normally incapable of using. Naturally, the ability to manifest two elements leads into the rest of an elemental tempest's abilities. Each elemental tempest, for instance, charges the attacks they gain as tempests with elemental energy from each of the manifestations they are currently using, such as fire and cold. Experienced elemental tempests also gain an increased resistance to damage by elemental fire, cold, or lightning. Although it may seem natural that elemental tempests would draw upon elemental magic this is hardly necessary. Tempests can come from any background, from rogues to paladins, and the power that fuels their abilities may come from any of several sources, be they arcane, divine, or simply as the result of untapping the genasi's inner potential. Each of a genasi's powers are unmistakably elemental in nature, however. For instance, absorb elements is an ability novice tempests are capable of that allows an elemental tempest to absorb harmful elemental energy and charge their own attacks with it. Elemental fury similarly allows tempests to blast their foes with elemental power. References Category:Genasi Category:Paragon paths